


get withered with me

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Monologue, Obsession, POV San, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: I love you to death and this never changes forever and ever. For living together happily ever after, get withered with me.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 7





	get withered with me

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Sawol, 사바스 (Sabbath) (<https://youtu.be/USPPukI-uWE>)  
> :)

When you said to me, "You have to love me, no one else", did you know that I was feeling like crying to death in front of you to eventually be caught in your arms tightly? That was one too awesome, too touching, but too fearful moment. Can you really endure my shitty love and sticky, dirty desire to devour you?

Wooyoung, I hope you are really happy too much to endure or resist, especially with somebody who loves you and also whom you love. I really hope you, helplessly surrounded by people you like, always laugh and smile like summer sunshine lighting the space you are staying. And I hope too much that you finally realize that the only place you feel so comfortable, convenient, and beloved the most is inside of my arms. By so, I can fill my deep solitude being created by your absence with your love.

Yes, for that solitude gradually eating me day by day, I won't leave you and myself alone. 

You can say that I'm so selfish but, fuck, you should realize that originally love was born not only as an altruistic value but also a selfish one. I love you for yourself and for myself as well. You know, somebody says, "If you want to love somebody, you should love yourself first." I am just a person who much admires and clings to this so credible sentence. 

But you also should know that loving you is like cutting my flesh to feed you. And I actually enjoy doing so with utmost pleasure. The pain from cutting is not a problem but just a beautiful joy for me. 

Everyday I am living with a fulfillment that I make myself adhere to you and make you do so to me. As evidence, so occasionally, when I missed your call or did not answer your message for less than 10 minutes, that made you go nut and finally say to me "What happened? Why didn't you answer?" That's an absolutely oh-so-fantastic thing, as that is a proof that shows you are getting obsessed, like me. 

I promise, although loving you is like loving the hell blazing like the sun and even making myself burned and into a handful of black ashes, I will love you for sure. Because that process where I finally became being burned and disappeared would be too much sweet like tasting too sweet thing such as your cum from your tremendous orgasm, and above all, because in that process you would be with me until I die. Wouldn't you?

And, as if knowing my thought, you said like that after hard sex, "Maybe loving you is like loving the hell I should never have set my foot." 

I did not get angry but asked why for finding out why you have been thought the same thing with me. "Because whether I am with you or not, I always feel like being collapsed by you. I can't help it and won't be able to help it forever. I don't want you to love somebody else and, don't want you to leave me even when you get so sick of me and try to break up. I know there're too many uncontrollable things and your world is unfortunately including these things I can't help. But at least in terms of the relationship between me and you, I want to try everything I can to keep it up. Now I can't live without you."

I said, "But finally you will be alone if I die."  
"I have never thought about it. Then, how about killing each other when we are dying?"  
"How?"  
"I don't know. But I hope we die together on the same day, same time."  
"Well, then I should prepare some poison to share."  
"Like...an agricultural pesticide?"  
"That's good."

Ah, Wooyoung, how can you say something that makes me feel so fluttering and electrified? As touched too much to hold my tears, I cried in your arms and you pulled me inside you so close, saying "Let's have sex."

When your fingering tried to open me softly but somewhat roughly, feeling my hole widened, I sucked your fingers hard like tasting a lollipop that I often ate habitually and that sometimes was tasted by your red tongue. I imagined being died with you at the same time by sharing a poisonous lollipop. Dripping with precum and gel which made your fingers wet and sticky, my hole was opened more widely with my fingers holding it. "Put it in." And I added this sentence inside secretly, 'and let's get died.'

Thrusting inside me, you got so hot and sweat like catching a cold. I was feeling like making you get sick due to some kind of disease that I had. Your cock filling my inside and pressing the spot that I liked the most, the pitch of my moans got higher with the surging orgasm that made me cry like a homeless cat. Underneath your movement with fever, everything inside me and you were melting down like melting snow at the top of a mountain, and only the hot and sticky water, making wet sound inside me, surrounded the poor. Yes, the poor, helpless, and mortal me and you. 

When eventually you and I came once, twice, and three times, I felt some kind of our death from drowning in the love gel and cum. Well, being died during passionate sex would not be bad, I thought.

After sex, stroking your plastered hair with sweat, I said, "Your cock withered." "Yours, too." "I hope you get diseased." "You have a venereal disease?" "No, but I am just imagining that I have some kind of unknown disease that makes you so hot and sweat." "You know what? I also have that kind of disease. When I seized your cheeks to kiss you, your temperature is really hot and there's a taste of salty sweat in our kissing."

"Then we are now dying due to the same disease."  
"Maybe."  
"Wooyoung."  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"To the last degree."

Wooyoung, I love you to death and this never changes forever and ever. For living together happily ever after, get withered with me.

_Please stay with me_  
_My love, please get diseased with me_  
_Things going to fall apart_  
_will muffle us._

\- Kim Sawol, Sabbath (Translated by lora)


End file.
